


We All Fall Down (The Ashes to Ashes Remix)

by inksheddings



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:46:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1533152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inksheddings/pseuds/inksheddings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uncomplicated phrasing didn't make this situation any less terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Fall Down (The Ashes to Ashes Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Picking Through the Ashes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/243574) by [the_rck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_rck/pseuds/the_rck). 



> Thank you, **the_rck** , for allowing me to remix your work. It was a joy. And thanks to my beta, **whymzycal** for her diligence in making sure that I don't totally screw things up. *g*
> 
> The consent given in this story is dubious at best, all out non-existent at worst. It will completely depend upon the reader's perspective, and so I hope the warnings I've provided are helpful. If you require more detailed information about the consent issues, please read the notes at the end of this story.
> 
> Thank you.

** We All Fall Down (The Ashes to Ashes Remix) **

 

The basement room was chilly and damp, and the blanket Yohji had wrapped around his naked body somehow made him feel nearly as young as Omi looked. He wished Aya could have let him keep his clothes on for this part, at least. But Aya was operating under the conviction that it was important that Yohji understood the gravity of the situation, of what he was asking. Dignity and comfort belonged nowhere near any of them. 

"So, to put it plainly, Persia and Manx are your masters," Omi said, addressing Yohji. "You answer to them before me. But they made a _bet_ , and according to what you told Aya, all I have to do to be sure that you belong to me, to Weiss, is to fuck you."

It sounded so uncomplicated, the way Omi said it, but Yohji could feel himself start to shake. Just a little, but enough that he was sure both Omi and Aya noticed. Uncomplicated phrasing didn't make this situation any less terrifying.

"Yeah, that's about it," Yohji said, nodding his head. "At least, that's what they told me." 

"And you'd prefer me as your master?" Omi asked.

 _Say yes,_ Yohji thought, though he couldn't quite bring himself to look anyone in the eye. Just because Aya preferred Omi to anything else Kritiker might have forced on him, and just because Yohji had gone to Aya for help, for just this thing—it didn't mean that Yohji found it easy to just agree outright, throw off the blanket, and get down on his knees. Maybe Aya was into that sort of thing, but it just made Yohji nauseous.

But Yohji managed to look at Aya, just for a moment, and he saw the same words, _Say yes,_ reflected there. Knowing what he did about Aya's past, about his previous teams and the leaders that were nothing like Omi, firmed Yohji's resolve. Thinking about Ken, unaware of what was going on but loyal and somehow unbelievably innocent, with his kids and his soccer, also allowed Yohji to steel himself and meet Omi's gaze head on.

"Yes," Yohji answered, his voice quiet but sure. 

Omi looked at Aya, and Yohji recognized the look on his face. Omi was calculating the risk versus what might be gained by having Yohji's full loyalty, however artificially created that loyalty would be. It would hold; Kritiker's mental conditioning would see to that. Again, as long as Persia and Manx's fucked-up game wasn't hiding another—even worse—game underneath. 

Still looking at Aya, Omi asked, "And what if I decide to just kill you?" 

Aya let out a harsh breath, and probably hated himself for reacting. Because both he and Yohji knew that was exactly what Omi wanted. Omi wanted, for his own reasons, to know how Aya felt about all of this, about whether Yohji lived or died, and maybe even about how Aya might feel about Omi fucking someone other than just him. Whatever; Yohji didn't have time to ponder the intricacies of whatever deal they'd made with each other.

"Then I'm dead," Yohji answered. What the hell else was there to say? Yohji wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but Kritiker had been very thorough with his brain. If Omi wanted to kill him, there was next to nothing he could do about it besides curse up a storm with his last breath. 

By the time Omi leaned toward Aya, kissing him as gently as Yohji'd seen him handle the most delicate flowers in the shop, he'd nearly convinced himself he was indeed going to die down here, in this chilly and damp basement.

"Aya," Omi said, "Get me the lube and condoms."

 

*****

 

"I'm going to put my fingers inside you. I don't have a lot of time so I'm starting with two. Forgive me if it's uncomfortable," Omi said as he pushed lube-coated fingers into Yohji's ass. Yohji was on his hands and knees, unfathomably grateful that he didn't have to look at Omi during this— this— During this. 

Omi hadn't ordered Yohji to be quiet, and he figured talking would lessen the pain—fuck _uncomfortable_ —of what Yohji had started but OMB was finishing. No, wait— what Persia and Manx had started and forced both Yohji and Omi to finish. 

"Do you give Aya a sappy running monologue of what you're doing to his ass, too?" Yohji asked. 

Omi didn't pause in his effort to loosen Yohji up, but he did—possibly—shove his fingers in a bit harder before answering. "No, not anymore. It hasn't been terribly long, but I've learned from Aya's reactions how things will affect him physically."

Physically. Not mentally, not emotionally. Not that Yohji wanted to dwell too long on anyone's mental state, especially when he considered his own.

Omi added a third finger and it hurt like hell, partly because Yohji's body jerked at the latest intrusion, drawing Omi's fingers in even deeper. Fuck it. Yohji pushed back of his own free will—ha!—and hearing Omi's response, his breath hitching in surprise, made it worth the added pain. 

Omi removed his fingers and Yohji hung his head in relief. When he heard the crinkling of the condom wrapper, he desperately wanted to believe this would work, since it would be worth it, not having Persia and Manx fucking with him anymore. But his whole body tensed up, and he knew that the little prep work Omi had inflicted upon him wasn't going to make a good goddamn difference. And when he felt Omi's cock push unceremoniously into his body, he tensed even further at the realization that Omi could, indeed, get hard enough to fuck under circumstances that kept Yohji as soft as the petals they swept up from the floor at closing. 

Yohji couldn't help the choked off noise he made as Omi started fucking him hard and fast. Granted, Yohji appreciated that Omi, too, likely just wanted to get it over with so Yohji would be released from following orders other than Omi's. Yohji didn't think he could have taken it if Omi had tried to make it _nice_ for him, like Yohji had tried for the girls he'd seduced for reasons other than simple pleasure. 

God, this was fucked up. 

It didn't take long until Omi pushed in one last time and stilled. Yohji still hurt, but the worst of it had passed and he was actually fearful how his body would react once Omi pulled out. Yohji felt himself start to shake again, but trying to stop the tremors only made them worse. Omi did pull out then, but he didn't move away. Rather, he urged Yohji's body down onto the mattress and lay on top of him. Omi was so much smaller than Yohji, but the heat of his skin sank into Yohji's and calmed him enough to stop shaking. Yohji figured this small gesture was the closest he'd get to an apology. Though whether it was an apology for Omi's part in all of this or Persia's or Manx's— Fuck, what did it matter?

"Yohji," Omi whispered in his ear, startling Yohji despite the fact that he had in no way forgotten their present position. "Yohji, are you Manx's? Persia's? Do their orders still come first? Or are you mine?"

Earlier, when Omi had asked about his preference of masters, Yohji had hesitated for just a moment, and he'd been terrified even that slight delay would ruin his chances of moving from a cage that forced him to shit where he ate into a slightly bigger cage that at least covered up the stench with the scent of orchids and roses. 

This time, however, answering Omi's question was so easy, so simple. There was no obvious turn of a key, flip of a switch, setting him free from one set of masters to this one alone. But he knew. For all the good it would do him in the long run, he knew.

"Yours, Omi," Yohji replied, nausea and relief battling it out in his gut. "Yours."

 

**end**

**Author's Note:**

> Yohji agrees to have sex with Omi in order to free himself from an unwanted situation. He does not want to have sex with Omi, and Omi does not exactly want to have sex with him either, but it would lead to a mutually beneficial (and possibly a slightly less deadly) situation. Yohji is obviously extremely uncomfortable with what happens. 
> 
> There is a background Omi/Aya situation that is similar in nature, but not explicitly represented in this story.


End file.
